¿Celos? No, para nada
by mari3304
Summary: Es mi primer one-shot de ranma. Despues de tantos años de casados Akane sigue con sus celos,pero esta vez ¿Por quièn serà? Averiguenlo.


Este es un fanfic, realizado con los personajes de la obra de Ranma ½ de la autora Rumiko Takahashi.

¿Celosa? No, para nada.

Hasta que ella llego solo éramos tú y yo. Sabia que las cosas cambiarían una vez llegara, mas no pretendía me dejaras.

Luche tanto para conseguir tu amor, cuando escuche de ti decirme: "te amo"... "cásate conmigo"...

Son muchos los recuerdos que me atan a ti. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme? ¿Por qué me dejaste de lado? todo por un par de ojos coquetos, pero, lo entiendo si fuese un hombre yo también me fijaría en esos luceros que irradian inocencia, amor y por sobretodo: juventud. Por ese motivo la prefieres ¿Verdad?

Es de mañana, tú ya saliste a trabajar y yo me quede en casa para "cuidar de mi salud". ¿Salud, dices? ja pues deberías de saber que se fue cuando cierta persona te abrazo delante de mi por primera vez. Lo recuerdo muy bien allí empezó todo.

Siempre había una excusa por la que estabas con ella.

Una vez te dijo que te admiraba, que eras todo lo que ella necesitaba y tu ego se inflo a más no poder. No te basto con ello

La buscabas para que te siguiera diciendo que eras lo mejor que le paso en la vida.

Morías por escucharle decir _ Ranma Saotome, es el mejor. ¿O acaso me equivoco?, Maldito engreído.

¡OH, cielos! Ya es hora del almuerzo, pero ya no es de mi importancia. Tu trabajo te mantiene también alejado de mí, parece que fuimos maldecidos y que no es nuestro destino que estemos juntos.

Desde que nos casamos, no, corrijo desde que nos conocimos siempre estamos envueltos en problemas que solo buscan separarnos y cuando pareciere que estamos por triunfar para estar juntos los dos (suspiro) nos volvemos a separar.

Bien ya es de noche, me anuncias tu llegada pero de tu cuello esta esa, esa... ¡Maldito mujeriego! ¿Por una vez no puedes venir a saludarme sin que ella este aferrada a ti como una garrapata?

Sonríes al verme, esa sonrisa la conozco muy bien. Es la que puede derretir en mi todo mi orgullo. Y eso lo sabes muy bien, sabes que estoy celosa, y por eso sonríes así de engreído.

Te sueltas de ella, te acercas a mi con paso decidido y firme. Me doy cuenta que los años te hicieron mucho bien, eres mas alto, mas atlético, eres mas responsable y sobre todo esa mirada que es solo mía se hizo mas profunda ¡Cielos! Siento hundirme en ese color azul de tus pupilas, me sonrojo y siento mi respirar y mi palpitar mas y mas fuerte,_ cuerpo no me traiciones, ahora no por... fa... vor... (Son los pensamientos que tengo)

Allí estas a mi lado y me robas un suspiro, un beso un abrazo y muchas cosas que a pesar de los años de casados aun no puedo descifrar. Una risita hace que nos separemos, la miro y le repruebo su actuar con la mirada mas tú me vuelves a besar.

_ Te vez linda cuando estas celosa, pero mas aun cuando sonríes, mi amor -me susurraste al oído y eso basto para que de mi surgiera la Akane que a ti tanto te gusta.

Me acerque a ella le mire con enfado primero pero con esas palabras que me dirigiste me basto para abrazarla y decirle _ te extrañe pequeña. Dime ¿te divertiste con papá en el dojo?

Vi como brillaban tus ojitos de una azul intenso igual al de tu padre, y saltaste a mis brazos esperando que te rodeara de la única manera en la que se hacerlo, como una madre. De tus labios salieron estas palabras que calaron en lo más profundo de mi ser _ te amo mami, ¿Vienes con nosotros mañana a entrenar verdad?

Quise decirte que si mas me era imposible pero ahí estabas de nuevo a mi rescate como lograste adivinarlo no lo se. _ Mami tiene que descansar y cuidar de ella y de tu futuro hermanito, recuerda que el bebe aun no nace.

Observe como asentías a cada palabra de tu padre y te acaricie la cabeza. Te dije solo unas palabras y eso basto para que te animaras.

Me preguntaste que le dije a nuestro pequeño tesoro para que no estuviera mas triste y yo solo te respondí _ cosas de chicas. NO nuca te diría que le dije que ella debía ir para espantar a tus alumnas que suspiran por ti, jamás admitiré ni ante ti ni nadie que siento celos cuando cualquier mujer esta cerca de ti, aunque sea mi pequeña hija,

Ahora ya es noche y duermo tranquila. Se que estoy sonriendo, que te preguntas porque lo hago. Pero no te lo diré. Seguro piensas que esto del embarazo me deja muy sensible, pero que mas da, eres MI esposo, y se que así y todo me amas.

Notas de mi persona:

Aquí mi primer one-shot dedicado a mi papa que me alienta con esto de escribir, bueno les pido consejos para continuar mejorando y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
